There is a common need to collect of trash, refuse, and even children's toys in an automobile, sports utility vehicle (SUV), pickup truck, minivan, van, airplane or train. Many collection bins available in the art attach to a door side pocket, to the slot for a window in a door, to the glove compartment door, and especially to the vertical supports for a headrest portion of the seat. Some are formed out of bags, some with pleats for expansion, while some also provide a frame to hold a bag into a specific shape.